lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 598
Report #598 Skillset: Wicca Skill: Barghest Org: Shadowdancers Status: Rejected Apr 2011 Furies' Decision: We do not find this to be necessary. Problem: Shadowdancer Wiccans barghest paralyses the target if they are currently undeaf. However, SDs have no reliable way to undeaf a person - while Night scourge undeafs a person, unlike Bards, it does not put any kind of requirement that prohibits the person from re-deafing themselves. Combined with the fact that barghests hit autonomously, their effect most often simply does not happen. Solution #1: Have barghests tackle a target - prones and takes off balance for 1s Solution #2: Have barghests always paralyse a target, regardless of their deaf status. Solution #3: Have barghests tackle a target - prones only Player Comments: ---on 4/10 @ 19:10 writes: My first thought was that solution 2 might be too strong in choke, but in practice if you are scourged in choke now it amounts to the same thing. I think I still prefer solution 1 though. ---on 4/11 @ 19:06 writes: I can definitely see your point. I'm against solution 1, don't need more things that passively throw a person off balance. Solution 2 might have a little too much synergy with the whole mana draining focus of a wiccan, so perhaps it could be made to have a chance to paralyze that's less than 100%, still independent of the target's deafness. ---on 4/12 @ 12:37 writes: I feel that SD passive offense is already strong enough and synergises very well with Choke, with 2/5 slaugh affs of particular significance (repugnance and rigormortis) as well as passive bleeding. Guaranteed passive paralysis/prone/more balance loss is unwarranted. And as noted above, use of Scourge in Choke goes a decent way toward achieving that undeaf state. SD passive offence is already significantly stronger than MD's. ---on 4/13 @ 16:36 writes: I don't agree with promotion of Choke for every single fight (might be advantageous for others, but not the SD), especially that it's under an admin review. Even in choke though, paralysis is the least of my priorities. It doesn't stop tumble and hence it's not a really useful thing to aim for (remember that the banshee hits autonomously, so one can get deafness up in choke before it hits quite easily). I do agree with Iasmos' sentiments though, perhaps it could be a 50% chance to paralyse if deaf and a 100% chance of undeaf - getting paralysed once in 20s on average doesn't seem like a big deterrent ---on 4/14 @ 12:54 writes: You still have to consider the guild's skills as a whole, and that includes Choke. Why would paralysis be the least of your priorities, when it stops all active offence and normal movement? It's also a focus body cure which has synergy with mana drain. Sure it doesn't stop tumble, but only a couple things do. It's a pretty strong aff to have passively in Choke, and same as passive prone - consumes an action before you can fight back. ---on 4/15 @ 17:23 writes: I agree with Solanis here. And the way things are set up, I can hardly believe that scourge stripping deafness and barghests only working against undeaf targets is a coincidence. Using scourge in choke with barghest working as is means that the target will have to use two herb balances to cure blindness and protect themselves against the paralysis attack. That's not exactly measly. ---on 4/15 @ 21:48 writes: Paralysis does not matter in choke, because the target can tumble regardless. If I want to hinder the target in choke, then I'd vines them, which is much more efficient to do (that stops all acive offense, lasts longer, stops normal movement). I won't be sitting and patiently waiting, assuming that my victim will also be doing the same, for the right time to be scourged in the barghest tic. Forcing someone to use 225 mana when I can lash them is also a very roundabout and an unreliable way to go about things. The proposed strategies simply make absolutely no sense whatsoever, and are ignoring the fact that without choke, barghest paralysis is nearly unachevable and takes so much effort and precision timing to do - what other guilds have a much easier time accomplishing. ---on 4/16 @ 13:59 writes: Addition to the previous comment - it takes 250 mana for a non-torc user. Thanks to Raeri for pointing that out. In addition to lash being a much better alternative, one can just force a focus with pooka - without any timed active skill uses. ---on 4/22 @ 10:24 writes: You seem to completely disregard the option for the target to fight back in choke instead of flee, and to prevent that, paralysis is actually pretty useful. As is the blindness from scourge. ---on 4/25 @ 03:59 writes: I'm not convinced this is necessary at all, for the reasons given, but I definitely and completely oppose solution 1. No need for more offbalance to prevent tumbling to cure choke.